City Of Revenge
by Themortalfangirls
Summary: Kay and Laura are complete opposites. A child of the Nephilim and a child of Lilith. Yet, they are the best of friends. They are hiding from the shadow world, but will that all change when a group of nephilim need them. And a special someone develops an interest in Laura's powers. i suck at summarys just come and have a read! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Eyes of Flame

Laura's POV

I was walking down the main road looking around at the old tall trees with their bark peeling off. I wasn't thinking about much, I often zoned out of my surroundings; and it annoys the hell out of Kay.

Whenever I do this I remembered that ivory haired boy standing over the dead body of my brother. That's why I hate shadowhunters so much. Except for Kay, Kay's different.

As I turned down her street I noticed a couple of Goth looking teenagers. I ever so slightly turned my head towards them, the golden haired one looked back. Shadowhunters! What where they doing here!?

Jace's POV

A girl with light brown hair walked down the street that Alec, Izzy and I walking down. She was walking in the same direction as us, I didn't know why but I was getting a funny feeling about her. She couldn't have been older than 14. As she turned her head slightly towards us I noticed her vibrant, light purple eyes.

'Guys.' I whispered to Alec and Isabelle.

'Do you notice anything weird about that girl?'

'No,' they both said in together.

The girl had started to walk faster.

'Well I do so I'm going to follow her'

I knew Izzy and Alec were going to follow me because, even though they hated to admit it, I had slightly better senses than them.

'Stalker much,' Isabelle scoffed as they followed after me

Laura's POV

The shadowhunters started to follow after me, so I decided to take the risk and make myself invisible. Poof! I vanished into thin air and turned around to watch them. I had gotten into this situation before but not so close to my house. This was the funny bit where they searched around feeling the air looking for me. But I didn't have time for this I had to get home.

'Goddammit! She's a warlock!' The one with the golden hair said in frustration.

I was surprised not many of them got the idea so quickly.

'You sure Jace? That young?' The blue-eyed one replied.

'Maybe it was a demon?'

This got me so mad I really couldn't contain myself anymore. I made myself visible again and right when they looked at me I shot crimson purple flames out of my hands straight at them.

They fell back in shock. But it gave me all the time I needed. I raced down the street sharply turning into my driveway I opened the door behind me and slammed it shut. They couldn't get in I had heavily warded the house. Only Kay and I could.


	2. Chapter 2- Betrayal

Chapter 2. Betrayal

Kay's POV

Laura slammed the door so hard the hinges rattled. She sat there for a while puffing, the bright purple tips of her hair bouncing around on her shoulders. I liked Laura she was usually extremely giggly but when there was a certain threat she would become dead serious.

She started to giggle.

'What's so funny?' I asked her knowing that every thing was fine.

'Nothing, its just that there's shadowhunters outside trying to get in and they got really shocked when they saw me.

I opened my mouth in shock to say something when…

BAM! Splinters went flying everywhere; someone had just blown down the door!

'LAURA!' I screamed. I heard a soft moan. She was lying unconscious underneath the shattered doorframe.

I went to go help her out but someone beat me to it. I looked up and saw golden cat slit eyes look back down at me.

'Magnus?' why… how could you…' there was only one answer for it he had betrayed us. The confusion and hurt left my body and was replaced by pure anger.

I looked up at him with complete and utter rage.

'LIAR!' I shouted. I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

'Good!' I thought. He should feel bad for doing this he promised us that he would protect us. That he would help us. All of it was a lie.

'I'm so sorry Kay, I really am.

I felt a sting on my arm and I was engulfed by darkness.

Clary's POV

This all felt wrong. Breaking into someone's house kidnapping them and holding them prisoner at the institute. It just felt wrong she knew one of them was a downworlder, but thinking about that just made it worse. They were supposed to protect downworlders and mundanes, not kidnap them! She started to draw a portal rune with her steele. Just as Jace was about to shove the younger girl with the purple tipped hair in when her eyes flew wide open. She had somehow managed to wriggle out of Jace's hold and was halfway down the street before we realized she was gone. All I saw was Simon racing after her his dark curly hair streaming behind him.

Laura's POV

I didn't know where I was going, I only knew I had to get away. I had to find help.

I felt strong, cold hands wrap around me. I struggled, kicked and screamed but they wouldn't let go. They held my hands out in front of me so I couldn't use my powers. In other circumstances I would've burnt them but I was weak from before. I turned around expecting to see the blond haired boy, but instead I was greeted be a pair of fangs.

'Vampire' I hissed.

Something clamped down around my wrists. I let out a scream of agony and fell to the ground.

I looked down at my hands; large metal cuffs were fastened around them. I tried to use my powers, but all I felt was a sharp pain running through my body.

I looked around at my attackers. All shadowhunters except for two the vampire behind me and…

Magnus, and lying limp in his arms was Kay with her fiery tipped hair and black streak swimming around her shoulders.

Why would he do this?

The redheaded one shouted out to the rest of them. I couldn't be bothered to listen to what she was saying.

I was being dragged towards the bright portal. As I went Magnus' gaze caught mine.

I could see guilt in his eyes like he expected me to forgive him, but no. I would never forgive him for this.

I was shoved into the portal and someone else jumped in behind me I assumed it was the vampire, but I couldn't care less.

I hated the feeling of going through a portal. Right now I hated everything.


	3. Chapter 3- In the Institute

Chapter 3. Prisoners

Kay's POV

My head throbbed and I felt sick. I had no idea where I was and I couldn't remember how I got here. I lay there for a while on the old bed looking at the light streaming in from under the door. It was the only light in this room there were no windows, no lamps just an untidy, old bed. I decided to sit up but as soon as I did it all came rushing back to me.

I was kidnapped.

I'm being kept prisoner.

Laura was also kidnapped.

I have to get out!

I felt like someone was whispering that last sentence into my ear over, and over again.

I heard the door creak open. Light flooded the room. I looked up squinting. It was the golden haired boy.

'What do you want!?' I snapped at him

'Why are you doing this?'

'Don't worry you have nothing to worry about, its only your warlock friend we need. Actually I changed my mind you look like a good fighter you are going to stay.'

He replied with a mischievous grin.

'Where is she' I asked him. I knew this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, but I needed answers.

'That's none of your concern' he left slamming the door behind him. I felt suddenly ill.

'YES IT IS!' I screamed after him knowing that it was no use.

I have to get out!

I have to get out!

I have to get OUT!

That sentence was pounding in my head like a drum. I felt like giving up but that wasn't something I would do I was always determined. But then again I've never been kidnapped before.

I had to stay strong Laura was probably somewhere in this cursed place as well, I had to help her.

I owed my life to Laura.

I can't remember much of my past life; I can't even remember my parents. And whenever I try to remember, I replay the same scene in my head. I was only 9 the day I met Laura.

*FLASHBACK*

It was a dark night the moon didn't seem to be lighting up anything. It sat there like a white dot in the starry sky. I was walking along an uneven cobblestone path. I was cold and wet and looking for a place to stay the night. I was hoping an institute would just pop up at the end of the street. If there were one they would have surely let me stay. I turned the corner and the dread seemed to set in I wouldn't find a place to stay the night and I would die of the cold. I didn't even have a steele on me. I heard a deep gurgling sound up ahead; I could only just make out a big ugly looking shape sloshing down the path.

Demon.


	4. Chapter 4- Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments. I just make them do weird stuff**

Chapter 4. Flashback

Kay's POV

'Not now' I thought to myself. I automatically reached for my sword on my belt but it wasn't there. I felt a sudden feeling of dread surge through my body. The situation had finally dawned on me. I was standing there defenceless, no weapons with a rutueche demon standing less than twenty metres away. It saw me; well, actually it smelt me because rutueche demons are blind. It launched itself at me but I dodged it with ease. Maybe all of my self defence lessons didn't go to waste. It came at me again but this time I wasn't so fast. I was sent flying into a concrete wall and I felt like I had badly sprained some joint in my body. I wondered what a mundane would see if they came walking down the street. I knew that they probably wouldn't see a demon flinging me around, but if they did it would be funny to watch. She mentally scolded herself. I needed to focus on the threat at hand not what some stupid mundie would see. I turned to face the demon once again and just as it was going to attack vibrant purple flames cam out of nowhere and scorched the demon. I was left shocked and thankful when a small figure came up to me.

A warlock had just saved me.

I was a bit worried that she might realize I was a shadowhunter and use her powers on me as well. But when she came out of the shadows completely she looked scared of me as well.

'Don't worry I wont hurt you. I don't even have a weapon on me' I reassured her.

'My name's Kay what's yours'

'Laura. My name is Laura'

END OF FLASHBACK 


	5. Chapter 5- The Boy Who Killed my Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments. i just make the characters do weird stuff.**

Chapter 5. The Boy Who Killed My Brother

Laura's POV

My head was full of questions like,

Who captured us?

What are they going to do to us?

Are they going to let us go?

Where's Kay?

Why us?

For the first time in forever I felt I scared. Scared of what they would do to us and the fact that I couldn't fight back. These stupid shackles were making it almost impossible for me to move because of weight and they were preventing me from using my powers.

After hours of struggling I had finally given up. I had no sense of time but I felt like it was night. I felt fatigue creeping up on me; I knew I had to go to sleep sooner or later. But I hated the idea of sleeping up against a concrete pillar, defenceless not even knowing where I was, or even where Kay was.

My eyelids felt heavy and my whole body started to droop. I felt disappointed at myself that I couldn't even stay awake. That was the last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep.

Magnus' POV

Why was I doing this? Keeping two people hostage that I had sworn to protect. Even worse, I helped kidnap them! I've known Laura for as long a I can remember. And when she invited Kay into her life, I did too. I was stupid for doing this and hated myself for it. I didn't even know why they wanted them! I had to make it better for them somehow. I knew that Kay was a Herondale but if I told Jace he would become over protective of her just like he is towards Clary, and it would break Laura's heart.

That was it there was nothing I could do to help them.

I felt useless.

Laura's POV

The large probably magic proof door creaked open and in popped the redhead who kidnapped me with the other shadowhunters. I hung my head low my bright purple tipped hair covering my face. Right now I really wasn't in the mood for anything

'What do you want from me!?' I spat at her.

The girl looked down at me. I felt like she was going to hurt me but I wasn't sure.

I looked up at her with anger in my eyes. I could see guilt in her face but I was confused why.

She opened her mouth as if she was about to speak but right then we both heard a huge crashing noise coming from another room.

She cursed under her breath.

'He's here.' She said to no one in particular.

'Okay…Umm' she seemed to be trying to think of a battle plan like she was going to attack them.

She looked down at me with pleading and I replied to her with an 'I'm not helping you, noooo way!' look.

We heard another large bang this time closer. I was starting to reconsider her offer.

'Okay fine jus…' I didn't even have time to finish my sentence before she had drawn an unlocking rune on the shackles and they fell to a large heavy heap onto the cold, hard ground.

I didn't have much time to think before the door was blown inwards.

As quick as a flash I grabbed her arm and made us both invisible.

'Don't let go.' I whispered to her.

She nodded back in return. I could see fear in her eyes.

What was she so scared of?

Then I saw him…

The boy who killed my brother.


	6. Chapter 6- Loved ones Lost and Found

**I do not own the mortal instruments but i own Laura and Kay! THEY ARE MINE! well not really Kay bc she is... WAIT NO SPOILERS!**

**Sorry for not updating i had school and other stuff...**

Chapter 6. Loved Ones Lost and Found

Sebastian's POV

When I searched the dungeons I didn't think I was going to find anyone there. But I knew Clary was somewhere in the institute.

I had searched several dungeons until I entered one where I felt a presence in. I looked around but I could see no one. The first idea that popped into my head was that she had created an invisibility rune.

'Come out come out wherever you are. I know you're in here.' I taunted

Someone let out an obvious gasp. It sounded like Clary but I wasn't sure. And as quick as a flash the redhead I had been looking for appeared out of nowhere and ran into a corner trapping herself.

'There you are Clary I was beginning to think you weren't her and that this whole attack was a waste of time.'

She seemed to be looking past me at something else, but I couldn't turn around that would be foolish.

I lunged for her but I stopped myself just in time. Hot purple fire streamed from one side of the small room to the other, creating a blockage between Clary and me.

Just as I was thinking of what to do next because she wasn't making any signs that she was going anywhere. A short figure stepped out of the fire and glared at me.

There was something odd about her, and then I noticed her violet tipped hair and her vibrant purple eyes.

She was a warlock.

'Ooo Clary, is this your personal bodyguard that Angel Boy hired for you!' I sneered

'Because he doesn't have the time to take care of you or maybe he is worried he can't protect you! You know Clary I could do so much better!'

'I AM NO ONES STUPID BODYGUARD!' the warlock shouted at me.

'Well then why are you ever so angry with me?' I inquire with a sneer and a devilish grin on my face.

Once she completely stepped out of the flame I realized who she was.

'Remember me? I think you managed to see me when you were lying over the dead body of my brother with a knife. She held her hands out bright purple sparks shooting out of them.

I could remember that day it wasn't so long ago, and I remember being in an extremely bad mood.

I let out a sigh of defeat.

'Fine Clary, you win this time but next time you wont be so lucky. And don't worry ill be coming back for both of you.'

And I disappeared into thin air.

Kay's POV

'Hello?' I called but no one came. I had been waiting at the door for ages. I had heard all the large crashing noises but I had no idea who was making them, and why?

Finally I heard someone unbolt the door from the outside so I stepped back.

It was the golden haired boy.

'So what happened Blondie?' I asked

'We got attacked but everyone's fine and you really got to stop calling me that! My name's Jace, okay.'

'That's a weird name' I teased him

'You cant talk. Kay? Seriously? Anyway come with me I need to ask you some questions, well more like Alec and Izzy want to ask you questions?

'Who are they?' I asked him with a puzzled look.

'You'll find out soon' he responded.

They were asking me all sorts of annoying and obvious questions until they came to one, which seemed to have an affect on all of them.

'What's your full name?' the blue eyed one asked, his name was Alec and the girl who was sitting next to him name's Isabelle

And the quiet vampire's name is Simon.

Laura and Clary were missing and Magnus was sitting over in the corner in an armchair.

'Kay Herondale. Do I really have to do this? I mean you guys probably know all this stuff already.

They all stared at me with open mouths even the vampire was looking at me but Magnus was still looking down at his feet.

'What?' I asked them

'I'm also a Herondale. That means you and I are brother and sister.'

**OHHH! did u guys see that comin? u probably did...**

**Anyway... i feel like posting the next chappie so yeah!**


End file.
